You Don't Belong Here
by Ignika Kaita
Summary: There have been many tales of Humans coming to the BIONICLE Universe. But what if this one didn't come on his own will. What if he was kidnapped by... The Brotherhood of Makuta. This, is the story of Subject H1. Rated T for language, blood and gore, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: There's been many fanfics of humans coming to the BIONICLE universe. First off, this OC is a male, not a female, so there's no girl x Toa here. Actually, there won't be any human x Toa, Glatorian, Matoran, Agori, or anyone at all! I do plan on having him in a pairing, but only human x human. And no, it ain't Yoai/Yuri (or however the Karzahni you spell them). Now, let us begin._

Discailmer: I don't own BIONICLE, but I own the OC in here. Savvy? Good.

_Chapter 1: The Prisoner_

**LOCATION: An unknown town, Earth**

**DATE: 2000 AD, January 24**

_Another fruitless search._ A certain red-and-purple Makuta thought, his 'frown' of disgust hidden by the Kanohi Olmak he 'borrowed" from his brothers and sisters once again.

Tridax looked around the foreign island-city: Windward Isles he believed the inhabitants called it. Speaking of the inhabitants, they were just as strange as the city. Organic beings, whom of which wore clothing to cover their bodies. They processed very little, if any, armor. These that were 'armored" carried small machines that shot bullets. He figured that they were enforcers.

"Hmpt. If Mutran were here right now, he'd be jumping on his heels as if it were Naming Day." Tridax muttered.

He recently disguised himself as one of these…. Humans they called themselves (Or an even fancier way of saying it, Homo sapiens). Ridiculous names they were, just like some of them. SOME. From what he gathered so far, they also tend to be tinkerers, so they experiment and explore as much as they can. They even launched several devices out of "Earth's" (The name of their planet which was odd that they were naming it after an Element.) orbit, which surprised Tridax.

_At least not all of them are mumbling idiots._ Tridax thought.

A scream echoed the street. Curiosity got the best of the Makuta, so he ran down the barren lane. When got to the source, he frowned. It was just more thugs killing civilians. A man and a woman lay dead at a houses front porch, coated by several bullet holes and their own blood. The door was closed, but he could hear voices. Tridax phased though the it to see some humans. He teleported to the living room and spied on the group. Six thugs, each wearing faded brown hooded jackets, pointing their pistols at a white boy inside. The child had a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans, brown hair covering his head, which had blue eyes. He cowered at the thugs, begging for mercy.

"I say we kill the little piece of shit." One laughed in a high-pitched voice, pointing it at the boy. He was obliviously trigger-happy.

"Ain't worth the bullets or time," Coughed another, gagging from his last smoke of his cigarette. "Besides, we'd be long gone 'fore the cops even find out."

Another looked at the largest one, most likely their leader. "What'd ya say, boss?"

The leader threw an empty whisky bottle at the door, shattering it.

"Doesn't matter," He growled. "I'll be leaving. Any of yawl want some sport, make it quick."

The gang left, save for the trigger-happy lunatic. Tridax was about to leave, but an idea ran through his head. Sure, there might not be any Toa to drain Light from, but he supposed that these creatures might be useful. After all, it's always best to have a backup plan. He chose his prey.

"BYE-BYE!" Shouted the madman.

Before he could the trigger, he felt his weapon heating up. The gun exploded in his face, ripping it and his arm apart. All he could see was a shadowed figure emerging from the darkness.

"Bye-bye, indeed." Was all he heard before he left this world.

The Makuta shapeshifted back into his former self, then grabbed the boy by the collar. Tridax then placed the Olmak on his ash-grey face, opening a Dimensional Gate as he did so. The boy yelped at the sight of the 'monster' and the portal. He fought with the purple-and-red alien, but did no good. By the time the 'fight' began, they've already crossed the bridge. The portal faded.

At the front door, police men tore down the door, pistols in hand.

"FREEZE!" The leader shouted. H jumped at the sight the ruined corpse, shattered across the kitchen. One of them vomited at the sight.

"What the hell?" He whispered as he looked across the area. "Search the house. See if you can find anything."

"YES SIR!" They saluted before scattering.

**LOCATION: Destral, Matoran Universe**

Tridax entered the throne room. There sat Makuta Teridax, clan in red-and-black, a sickening green substance coating his armor.

"What is it?" His leader growled impatiently.

Tridax bowed. "Forgive me for disturbing you, but I brought a prisoner here."

Teridax raised an 'eyebrow'. "An intruder?"

"Yes." Tridax nodded, although he was actually lying about there being an 'intruder.' If he were to tell the truth, his leader would surely kill him.

"Bring him to me." Teridax replied in a cold tone.

Tridax exited the room; going went down a hall to the left. Teridax heard a young voice squeal, as well as it struggling to fight back. Tridax dragged in a rather odd-looking creature. It wore white-and-blue wool (or at least, what he thinks is wool), covering its organic surface. There were no visible mechanical parts on it.

"What, in the name of Karzahni, is THAT supposed to be?" Boomed Teridax.

Tridax shrugged. "That, I do not know of. I caught him in one of the guards' barracks, stealing some food."

The boy shook his head, protesting against him. This made the leader roll his eyes. Typical cowards always plead innocent. That's never worked before, and it never will. Truth be told, he was rather curious about this being. Perhaps a study should be in session.

"Tridax, since you captured the intruder, perhaps you should… study him. We've never encountered this sort of species before, so he might prove useful." Teridax spoke.

Tridax grinned. "That was what I hoped you were going to say." And with that, he made off with the poor youth. Teridax relaxed his hand on his chin. It was obvious that Tridax was hiding something, but he needed him for the moment. Once he's served his purpose, though…

Teridax teleported to his private cambers, sighing. This was going to be a strange day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Treatment_

_1 year since first capture._

Tridax sat in his private chambers, reading his tablet.

_**Subject H1**_

_**NAME: *The name was scratched out***_

_**GENDER: Male**_

_**AGE: 6-years-old**_

_**RACE: White**_

_**SPECIES: Human**_

_**NATIONALTIY: Unknown**_

_**NOTES: My very first H-Subject, and my most precious as well. While I preform the more… messy experiments on the other subjects, H1 is more diligent due to his age. Nether the less, he will prove to be valuable to the project. Speaking of that, as of today, the tests shall be dubbed: **__**Project ONU.**_

Tridax sat his tablet down, sighing. This was truly a marvelous discover. Not only did he find a new species, but he also found a suitable army. Only problem is that his army needs a bit of tuning up. That shouldn't be a problem, however. A hunch-baked being, clan in red-and-green armor, entered Tridax's chambers. He had a pair of mandibles on his face, and wore a lime-green helmet. His mace crackled with electricity, coating it in raw energy. This was Bitil's right-hand man, Sculdar.

"Subjects H84 and H27 made an attempt to escape, but the guards disposed of them." He spoke in a deep, raspy voice.

Tridax sat up, grabbing his staff. HE chuckled. "They still believe that they can escape?"

The general nodded. Tridax laughed.

"They still need to get adjusted to this place, that's all." He snorted. After all, there was no escape from this fortress. Even if they did escape, where they could hide? Shadows are every, and where there is shadow… so are the Makuta.

Tridax grabbed a sack of materials teleported to the site of Project ONU: an island called "Unoyr". It was split up into many various regions, each to test out the subjects. Each represented the six basic Elements: Fire, Warter, Earth, Stone, Air, and Ice. Tridax then teleported to the prison, where he kept his Subjects. Many of them had to go through a lot of genetic-reengineering due to their need of "vitamins" (A rather strange substance). A guard stood by the wall. He was clan in blue-and-black armor, his armor covered in spikes. He wore what appeared to be a gasmask, to keep out the chemicals that were toxic to his kind.

"Password." Was all he said. Tridax cleared his throat.

"Manas." He spoke quickly. The Guard nodded as part of the wall was lifted upward, revealing a hidden door.

"Proceed." He spoke as the Makuta entered the private chamber.

But this wasn't one that held treasure or weapons, oh no. This one, held the very core of this operation. In the chamber sat an organic being. His once brown-hair was now ash-black from the experiments. His eyes were a sapphire-blue, skin as pale as snow. He was so skinny that one might see his bones a bit if they look carefully. The child was trapped inside a Dark Elemental Energy Shield, shocked every time he so much as laid a finger on it. Tridax teleported inside of the shadowy dome, with an evil grin on his face. The boy jumped as he saw him, crawling into a corner, nearly bumping into the wall. The Makuta loved the site of this. It showed that the human was weak, and he was superior.

"Hello, H1." He 'greeted' the human child in a chilling tone, mixed with that of a madman. "It's time to take your medicine."

Tridax reached into his pouch, running his hand through the materials. His hand found something cylinder, and he pulled it out of his bag. A small needle, filled with Protodermis, was in his hands. The boy yelped in horror. He had seen this stuff before, and what it did to some of the other prisoners. He forgot all about the shield, and charged into it. The shield knocked back, sending him flying into his captor's feet. Before he could act, Tridax stuck the needle into the boy's arm. The boy screamed in pain as the fluid entered his veins.

Tridax yanked the needle out, leaving a small trail of blood leaking from the veins. He placed the needle back into his bag, drawing out a vile filled with an orange fluid. He dripped some on the boy's wound, which disappeared instantly. Tridax then teleported out of the dark bubble, leaving H1 to whimper in fear. He reappeared beside one of his fellow brothers, who gave a yelp in surprise. The Makuta was clan in orange armor, wearing a Kanohi shaped like a gasmask. Terrified ember eyes looked at Tridax. Tridax rolled his 'eyes'. This one was always a coward.

"How goes the business, Xociv?" Ask Tridax.

Xociv, the cowardly Makuta, looked down at his records of the prisoners. "Going smoothly, actually," He began with a slight smile. "While most of the subjects didn't survive the tests, the rest of them do show some resistance to them."

Tridax grinned. "How many?"

Xovic sighed. "Out of ten thousand Subjects, only about two hundred survived. Actually, I'm testing out one of the survivors right now."

Tridax and Xociv teleported to one of the testing reigns. It represented stone, so it was no surprise when it was really a desert. An armored African man (most likely in his early 20's) ran past a group of Nektann. Another group tried to stop him, but he cut his way through them. He reached the finish line in one piece. He turned to hear the clapping of metallic hands, belonging to the two aliens. Tridax chuckled.

"You've done well, Subject H37." He commented. "A little more muscle and you might outmatch Krekka. Shame that he isn't around to challenge you, though. "

The Afrain man growled at the demonic stranger. "I told you before. My name's James Masterson! Not H37, you damn monsters!"

He leapt at the Makuta, dagger in hand. Xociv yelped, teleporting away. Tridax, however, just stood there grinning. When the man was a foot away, Tridax swung his arm at him. James was frozen in place. Without moving a finger, he sent the man plummeting to the ground.

"Status field." Tridax said with a smile. "It does wonders."

He clapped his hands a couple of times and four guards came to his side.

"Bring this Rahi back to his cage." He said quickly. The Guards nodded and dragged H37 to his holding cell. Tridax sighed.

_I suppose the virus needs some improvement._ He thought to himself. _It worked on the children, but it has very little effects on adults._

Sighing, he teleported back to his lab. There was still a lot of testing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own BIONICLE, but I do own Subject H1, James Masterson/Subject 37, and Makuta Xociv. Now that's done and over with, let's move on, shall we? And a little warning: This might have some… suggestive refernces around the end, something not for kids. You've been warned._

_Chapter 3: First day of training_

_2 years since first capture_

H1 was sleeping on the floor, curled up into a ball. He muttered in his sleep, shaking in fear.

_In his dream, he was trapped in a damp, dark chamber. The only source of light was a small Lightstone, hanging above him. Suddenly, he heard something 'clink!' in the shadows and whirled around. A hand of pure Shadow Energy slithered from the darkness, grasping towards the human. Before the 7-year-old could run, the hand grabbed him. _

_He remembered once seeing one of the prisoners being grabbed by this. The black monster ( Chirox he believed his name was) once shot one of these hands at another prisoner, pulled him right into him. He never saw that person since then. And now he was going to share the same fate. As the Shadow Hand dragged along the barren, rough stone floor, he could see a faint light at the end. The closer he and the Hand came, the brighter the light became. And the greater the boy's fears became. When the Shadow Hand reached its destination, H1 could only get a glimpse of the beholder, but it was all he needed. He didn't know the Kanohi's name, but he knew it as the Great Mask of Shadows. And he knew its wearer as well:_

_Makuta Teridax. _

_The boy screamed as the Teridax absorbed him into his essence._

H1 awoke, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sweat covered his entire body, soaking his tan suit. He heard a quite chuckle. He turned to see a Makuta clan in Green-and-black armor, wearing a Kanohi Shelek. He remembered this one from meetings Tridax had. This was Mutran.

Said Makuta chuckled again. "May, may. Quite jump are you?" Mutran taunted.

If H1 could, he would've punched him in the face. Even then, however it wouldn't do any good.

"Tridax went to see some of the other Subjects, so he put me in charge of overseeing you until he returns. He did leave a request for me to send you to Icarax, though why, I'm not certain. If I were to guess, he wishes for you to learn basic combat. Now that this conversation's done, let's move on, shall we?"

Mutran waved his hand, and the next thing H1 knew, they were someplace completely different. Practice dummies littered the place, most of which were in pieces, burnt, disintegrated, the list goes on. Standing there was large Makuta, clan in red-and-black armor. He wore what H1 knew only as a great Mask of Scavenging. Beside him was a Ta-Matoran who wore the same exact mask.

"Icarax, my brother. How goes your day?" Mutran asked, trying to sound as 'polite' as possible. Icarax snorted.

"Other than crushing a dozen Dark Hunters in one minute, it was quite boring." The brute replied.

Mutran turned to the Ta-Matoran. "And yours, Vultraz?"

Vultraz grinned. "Had a run-in with Mazeka. Ya know, the Ko-Matoran with a grudge. Nearly had him, but _oh_, he pulled a fast one and escaped. No matter, we'll see each other again." He turned his head to H1. "_That's_ Tridax's prized pet?"

Mutran nodded as H1 stepped back a little. Vultraz laughed.

"This 'ought-a easy!" He shouted, tossing his blade around like a toy. Before he could move, Icarax grabbed him by the shoulder.

"As much as I would like to see some blood be shed, we need him alive and intact. After all," Icarax paused, glaring at the child. H1 hid behind Mutran, letting out a small 'eep!' . "It's not like he can harm us. He's a mere insect, and we are Makuta. You and he are both at equal ground."

Vultraz snorted, juggling his knife. "If that's the case, then where's his weapon?"

Mutran chuckled. "That's the thing: There're no weapons involved."

Vultraz's eyes widened, dropping his blade. "Eh!?" Icarax laughed at the reaction.

"What's the matter? I thought you how to fight?" The Makuta taunted.

Vultraz growled at Icarax, glaring at the human as well.

"Fine." The Ta-Matoran snarled. "He wants to fight so badly?" He crackled his knuckles. "Then come and get me!"

H1 tuned to Mutran for advice, but all he did was shrug. "I'm a scientist, not a boxer. J-js-just punch him -or slap- O-or something." Mutran stepped back as a massive of Elemental Energy trapped the smaller beings inside.

Vultraz charged forward, yelling like there was no tomorrow. H1 yelped, ducking as Vultraz threw his punch. H1 kicked him in the stomach, but didn't do anything. The Ta-Matoran just shrugged it off, and punched him in the eye. H1 reeled back in pain, smacking Vultraz across the mask. Again this didn't harm him, but it did push him back him. Vultraz charged forward again, run to punch. H1 was know what was gonna happen, so he balled up his fists. But Vultraz did something unexpected. He duck and spun around, leg-sweeping as he did so. This knocked the human down on the ground. Vultraz lunged his foot at H1, but rolled out of the way. Icarax chuckled as the two fought.

"So Tridax plans on making an army of these...humans?" Icarax asked, dumbfound by the species' name. Mutran nodded.

"Indeed. He seems to find some use in them." He said as he watched the fight. "So far, a few of them are proven worthy soldiers."

Icarax laughed. "Them? Warriors? HA! They won't even last long in a Koro!"

Mutran laughed as well. "Perhaps," He began. "But a little rebuilding and some training and-POOF!" He waved his arms out. "They're almost like Toa!"

Icarax looked at the two fighting. Vultraz had the upper hand, but H1 managed to land some blows to him. Icarax grabbed them by the back of their necks, bringing them to his head-level.

"When you two are done playing in the dirt," He began, narrowing his eyes. "Chirox would like to see you about your medication, H1." He turned to Vultraz. "And Gorast would like to see you, Matoran."

He teleported them to their reprehensive locations. H1 sighed, going back to sleep on the cold stone floor as he waited for Chirox.

Meanwhile at another lab…

Tridax looked through the window, from the chamber, a grin on his Kanohi. Down in the lower chamber were two more Subject on the left was H21, a female Human. He was around 19-years-old, had short black hair, hazel eyes, and (as some of the other prisoners thought), quite a matured body. On the left was H89, a male. He was around H21'a age, but was more muscular. He had white hair, brown eyes, and a couple inches taller.

"Where the hell am I?" Wonder H89.

A loud chuckle from a certain Makuta echoed across the prison.

"You're in my world now." Came the voice. From the safety of his chamber, Tridax pulled a lever down. The ceiling above opened, releasing a strange, powder-like substance. The two coughed and gaged, barely awake from lack of air. When the haze, they relaxed, their breaths normal again. But soon they were fast ad husky. Tridax could hear their hearts beating faster, their bodies heating up. He could hear the thoughts in their heads, and grinned. Disgusting, their current desires were, but necessary for the project to progress. He knows they wanted _it._

Xociv teleport beside Tridax, holding a tablet.

"Greetings, br-" He looked down at what was going on at the lower chamber, dropping his tablet. It shatter like glass. By now, the subjects are-

If Xociv could, he would've vomited. He shield his eyes. "What in the name of Tren Krom are they _**DOING!?**_"

Tirdax whispered into his brother's "ears". "We're about to get some more test Subjects."

_**A/N: I know the last part might seem… suggestive, but there's a reason for that. What it is will be revealed the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't BIONICLE, but do own Subject H1, Subject H21, Subject H514, Subject H89, James Masterson, Makuta Xociv, and Sculdar.**_

_**Chapter 4: No hope**_

_**3 years since first capture**_

_**Subject H514**_

_**NAME: Shalyn Winter**_

_**HAIR COLOR: Blond**_

_**EYE COLOR: Blue**_

_**GENDER: Female**_

_**AGE: 15-years-old**_

_**RACE: White**_

_**SPECIES: Human**_

_**NATIONALTIY: Britain**_

_**Notes: According to the records, her family once worked for a crime-lord by the name of "The Minotaur". After they accomplished their mission, he saw no farther use for them and… well, you already know by now. So I found her at an orphanage, all alone in her room. But I didn't take just her, oh no. I sent the entire orphanage to our universe. Some of the test subjects actually died the moment they set foot on this island. Perhaps this universe isn't providing them with the proper energies. Whatever the case, H514 is the only one (from the orphanage) that survived. I've been having a couple of guards keep an eye on her. I can sense the trouble she's cause for this operation.**_

Tridax sat his report down on the lab table, pressing his fingers against his forehead. He looked down from a watch tower, gazing down at the courtyard. Numerous test subjects fought to the death in the arena, clashing against one another for survival. Most were rebellious, but some eventually gave in to the Makuta. Still, many such as H1 and H39 refused to surrender. Tridax had increased the security to prevent more… 'Accidents'. He even added a new guard to H1's cell.

_**Meanwhile, at H1's cell…**_

H1 was frightened to death. Almost literally. As if the Dark Elemental Energy Shield wasn't bad enough, things only got worse. Hanging above it was something out of a nightmare. The entity was clan in grey-and-silver armor, but the majority of it was a red, organic material. Poisonous spikes were littered across its disgusting form. It was merely around the size of a Matoran (In fact, it used to be a Matoran.), but it barely even looked like one. Its left arm was literally an organic hammer. The left arm was a long, bladed tentacle, followed by another one around the waist. It wore an ash-grey, horned Kanohi Matatu, and the bottom of it was fused to the ceiling above. He snarled and growled at even the slightest movement. Even if the shield were to be removed, the monster above would make quick work out of the 8-year-old.

_**Meanwhile, with H21 and H89…**_

H89 stood against one of the many walls, his head bowed in shame. First, h ended being captured by… some alien bastard, and after that, was brainwashed into-. He didn't want to go there. H21, despite still being the same as she is, was now pregnant. She glared at H89.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed at him, grinding her teeth. H89 lifted his head up, angry about the past.

"How's it my fault?!" he shouted back.

"Oh, I don't know." The seductive girl began sarcastically. "Maybe it was because of the fact that _YOU RAPED ME!"_

Now H89 was pissed off. "_My_ fault? How was _MY _fault?! That weird smoke fucked up my mind! Besides, _you_ were brainwashed too!" He stomped his feet at the ground.

H21 wanted to argue back, but it was pointless. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. He was the Makuta's fault. They messed up their minds, forcing to make love with one another. The only question was "Why?' Were they experimenting on them, or did they just simply take pleasure in the pain they inflict on others? Mayb-

Suddenly, H21 felt something kick her from the inside. She screamed at the thing kicked more, drawing the attention of H89. He knew what was happening, and rushed to her.

_**At Sculdar's office…**_

Sculdar sat at his chair, practically bored to death. There was no excitement, no battle, action. A guard, clan in silver-and-black armor, rushed to the commander.

"Sir, H256's coming to being!" He shouted.

Sculdar was dumbfounded by the report at first, but then he realized he the guard meant.

"Lead me to it." He demanded coldly. The guard nodded and obeyed his orders.

_**Meanwhile, again.**_

H21 held the tiny creature in her arms, tears slithering down her cheeks. A smile came across their faces, even if they weren't really husband and wife. H89 at looked H21.

"By the way," He asked. "What's your name?"

H21 looked offended at first, but then smiled. "Hannah South." He spoke softly.

H89 smiled as well. "That's a cute name. Mine's David Weaver."

H21, or rather, Hannah, blushed at the comment. Before she could speak, something flew out of nowhere. It looked like a disk of some sort, but it was moving too fast for her to see it. For a few seconds, it blinded her and her would-be-husband. When they opened their eyes, the baby was gone.

"Jeremy!" David cried out the name of his son, franticly searching for him.

He turned to see his child in the hands of a hunch-backed brute. It wore red armor and a spiked helmet, carrying a launcher of some sort. Beside it was another one, but much larger. It wore lime-green and red armor, and a lime-green helmet. He had mandibles as a mouth, forming what appeared to be a frown. David charged at the leader, but the red grunt fired another disk. The man was dissolved by the projectile's touch. Hannah, horrified by this, made a run for it past the beings. She made a left turn down the hall, knocking over another guard. She ran for a few minutes, taking random turns. She bumped into something hard and metallic, sending her to the ground. When she tried to get back up, something stabbed her in the chest.

A green, snake-like creature snarled at her. It had spikes along its long back, a hissing sound coming from under it as well. The creature tapped into its power, sending a green mist into her bloodstream. She gasped for a moment, and then she collapsed. Hannah didn't rise again. Sculdar walked toward the creature, nodding to it.

"It's good to have soldiers like these around." He spoke to the other guards as they gathered around the dead body. They turned to the Lerahk before them. It gave another hiss, scaring the guards as they stepped back a couple steps. Sculdar, however, didn't. He turned to them.

"Dispose of the trash." He said as he took the baby from one of them. "I'll take the package to Mutran."

But as he was leaving, he felt a slight headache. He growled as he pressed his fingers on his forehead, trying to suppress the pain.

_**Meanwhile… AGAIN.**_

A tall figure, clad in blue-and gold armor, stood beside the outer walls. She wore a Kanohi Rua, and wielded a bladed spear. It was quite obvious that this was a Toa of Psionics. She ran to a boat, hidden under some ruble. She used her lifted them into the air before sending into the Silver Sea. She then boarded the boat, sailing it to the west.

_**Unknown location…**_

The Toa of Psionics docked her boat at a beach, its sands as red as blood. The tress around it dies long ago, during the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta war. This land was a battlefield between these once mutual allies. No one knows what happened or who won, but they do know of the aftermath left behind. She walked along its coasts; sicken by the dead plants around her. She stopped at a dead tree, knocking on it. Beside her, one of the stones moved, revealing a hidden tunnel, which went down into the darkness. She wandered in the darkness, with no source of light. She didn't need that. She could read the minds of the small Rahi down here, see what they see. And she saw another figure moving. She felt the presence of it as well, holding her blade tightly. When it was in range, she swung it, holding the staff to his throat.

A small flare lit the chamber. A Toa of Fire, wearing a yellow Pehuki-shaped Miru. He grinned a little the Ce-Toa's response.

"Fancy seeing you here, Teacher." He laughed. The female Toa rolled her eyes. "you found what you were looking for?" She nodded.

"The Makuta are up to something, alright." She responded. "And it's big."

"What are they doing?" Came a voice from the darkness.

The Toa turned to see another one, clan in purple-and-black armor. He wore a purple Pakari, orange eyes glowing behind the mask. He wielded a key-shaped sword; black from the smog it was covered in.

"Yagvi." Whispered the Ce-Toa.

The Ba-Toa turned to her. "Jismal." Then to the Ta-Toa. "Lanous."

Lanous grinned again. "So, what's up, chronicler?" He spoke in a deep, brutish, British-like voice.

Yagvi, the group's chronicler, sighed. "Nothing really. As always. Did you find it, Jismal?"

Jismal, the leader of the group, nodded.

"Yep. They're modifying a spieces of some sort. 'Humans', I believe they're called."

Lanous turned to Yagvi. "Never heard of them."

Lanous scratched his head. "ya sure that's their name?"

Jismal nodded. "Possitive. I've heard that their outsider, actually."

The two Toa got bug-eyed.

"You mean..?" Yagiv began.

"As in from OUTSIDE the universe?!" Lanous finished for his friend. Jismal silently nodded.

"This isn't good. Makuta are bad enough, but from another world.." Lanous didn't need to finish.

"How're we going to shut it down?!" Yagvi asked.

Jismal sighed. I don't know yet. I'll need time to plan." She departed, heading toward her private chamber. Yagvi went back to recording the events that pasted, shaken by the news. Deep down, he wanted to do something about it, but right now, there's nothing.

_Of all the things the Makuta had to do,_ He began. _They had to abduct innocent outsiders?!_ He growled at the thought of it. The Makuta were Manas, true. After all, he was once a Toa Hagah for one of them. But an action like that… that was just impossible…

_If they can abduct aliens now…_ Yagiv thought to himself. _Then we're in BIG trouble…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer, I don't BIONICLE I own the Subjects, Xociv, Sculdar, Yagvi, Jismal, and two new MOCs/OCs._

_Chapter 5: Whispers in The Dark_

_**4 years since first capture**_

_**Subject H627**_

_**NAME: Eric Hartless**_

_**HAIR COLOR: Black**_

_**EYE COLOR: Hazel**_

_**GENDER: Male**_

_**AGE: 39-years-old**_

_**RACE: White**_

_**SPECIES: Human**_

_**NATIONALTIY: USA**_

_**Notes: Madman, butcher, rapist, drug addict, and so many more words fit this waste of flesh and bone. Apparently, he worked in a black market of some sort, possibly selling drugs. Sometime during this career, he got a taste of his own medicine… literally. One night, he gave in and poisoned the head of the operation. Soon after, he cut the victim into hundreds of tiny little pieces before hiding them in a water barrel. Then he drugged the man's maidservant and raped her while she was knocked out. I just happened to catch him in the act when I got to his dimension. Surprisingly, he seemed to know that I was coming all along! From what he said in his failing mental state, he mistook me for a god of somesort. He got dressed, packed some of his belongs (including some of the remains of his boss) and followed me into the portal. Even today, he still thinks I'm that god. Never thought that madmen and fools worked so well together. Oh wait, they do.**_

_**LOCATION: Unoyr, Matoran Universe**_

Yagvi laid his back against the outer wall, eyes closed. The job was simple: sabotage whatever was going on in there and then run like Karzahni. Easier said than done though, especially with security being as tight as The Shadowed One's grasp. He scaled across the wall, slowly climbing like a Fikou. A guard just stood in front of him with his back. Without warning, he leapt and pounced on the lime-green being, slamming the hilt of his sword against the goon's head. The Ba-Toa then tossed the guard into the Silver Sea. Yagvi crouched to the floor, crawling to avoid drawing attention. A tall, lime-green being stood over on the wall on the other side, carrying what appeared to be a crossbow.

Yagvi lifted his hand up, channeling his power. A rock suddenly slammed at the post beside the guard. Jumping a little, it turned to the source of the sound.

"Huh, who's there?!" It shouted in a masculine voice. The Ba-Toa took this time to continue across the wall. He stopped at the post's front door, hearing footsteps. Yagvi looked around, panic in his glowing orange-red eyes. He spotted a barrel filled with fish-like Rahi inside.

_Well, at least they're not alive._ He thought to himself as he stepped into the barrel. He placed the lid on just in time, as the door slid open. A tall, skinny being, clan in orange-and-black armor, exited the post. He wore what appeared to be a Great Mask of Aging, crimson eyes darting the area. He then started running, almost as if Tren Krom himself was chasing the being. When the coast was clear, Yagiv entered the fortress. What he saw was straight out of the Olisi. Strange, fleshy beings were chained behind bars like wild Rahi. He could hear them mutter a strange language to one another, their cries of pain and agony. Yagvi hid behind a wall when he heard a noise. A hunched-backed being in red-and-lime armor approached one the cage.

"Get over here, sapient." He snapped. Two guards beside him entered the cage, dragging out what might've a sub-species. From what he could tell, this one bore skin as dark as a Po-Matoran's.

"Rah! ¡Suéltame!" He shouted. Yagvi tilted his head.

_Hmm, never heard a language like that before._ He thought to himself. Come to think of it, the beings did have different accents. Even when the guards left, Yagiv stuck around for a little more. It seemed that they just don't use different accents, but apparently different languages as well. One prisoner tried to speech to another one beside it, but the latter tilted its head gave, the former a face. It was obvious that neither could understand each other. Each prisoner was also different in terms of physical features.

Some were white as snow, some as brown as dirt, and some as tan as sand. Some were the size of a Kanoka disk; some were as big as those laborers on Stelt. Some spoke in a masculine tone, suggesting that they were male. Some were shaped like the upper-classed Vortixx on Xia, and had higher-pitched voices. He presumed that they were female. All of the 'sapiens' had organic eyes of varying colors, as did the strange, well…. He didn't know what was on their head. The best way he could put it was 'organic threads.' Some were purple, some were silver, some were yellow, some were brown, some red, some black, the list went on. He figured that he should explore further.

He silently ran past the cages, hiding in cover whenever he could. He repeated this process until he reached the next chamber, or rather, a new nightmare. Strange, Toa-like beings shambled around the area. Some appeared to be organic fusions of somesort. Some weren't fused, but they weren't Toa. In fact, they bore some resemblance to the prisoners, only with massive amounts of mechanical and armor implants.

_**Mata-Nui**__, what were they doing here!? _Yagvi thought to himself. He once remembered hearing how the Dark Hunters treated their prisoners, but looking at this… they looked more like Toa themselves now. One of the abominations noticed the Toa and shambled toward him. The zombie-like creature dropped down forward till it couldn't, barely able to straighten itself. As it wandered toward the Toa, its chest place fell off. A boney ribcage was revealed, containing organs of some sort. One of them was beating slowly, making Yagvi sick in the stomach. Then the left arm fell off, leaving a leak of a sickening red fluid. Then the head snapped off without warning, causing the Ba-Toa to back away as the creature's (mostly) metallic head rolled toward him. What really made him jump was that it was fashioned much like that of a Toa's skull. The body continued walking for a few seconds before it dropped to the ground, not so much a twitch. One of the fleshy giants approached him, hands over ears (?).

"Hel…. ..s…. P…se…!" It muttered, in Matoran at that.

Yagvi eye's widened. "You speak Matoran?" He whispered back. The monster nodded.

"I….-no, **WE**-…. Be…me s….ting ….ous…." It spoke in broken Matoran. "Shadows g…bbed me f…m …..hind, brought …..s …..e."

The creature grabbed Yagiv by the shoulders and lifted him up to its face. It was deformed and randomly molded, like melting clay. It appeared to be missing one of its eyes, a small leak of the red essence dripping. Oddly, droplets of water poured from its remaining eye. He didn't know what it meant, but he should sense something inside of the monster: Agony, sorrow, pain, so much more. Whatever flesh was on the lower jaw was gone. Nothing left but bone.

"PleASe!" The abomination howled. "I…. n't…. …o ..iv… l… ..is!"

_**Meanwhile….**_

_**LOCATION: Uganda, Earth, undermined universe/dimension…**_

Somewhere within the country, lay a small village. Not far from that, was a militant squad. Armed humans of varying ages, from just eight to thirty, marched toward their target. The men would bark orders at the children, telling them who the masters were. Suddenly, a twig in the distance snapped. The oldest held his hand. The kids cowered behind each other, the man grinned. He marched into the woods, weapon ready. The moment he went of sight, the children heard a haunting and scary noise: The commander's scream. A large shadow slowly stepped forward toward the group. Strange energy bolts leapt from the trees, striking a few unfortunate targets. A laser of somesort struck a man in the back, his scream dying with him. When the shadow stepped into the moonlight, many screamed, one even wet himself.

Standing before them was a titan, clan in spiked brown and bronze armor (though small traces of silver and black were also present.). He bore huge, silver talons for hands, with large heavy shoulder armor. The foreleg armor looked like a mixture between metallized shaggy pants and samurai armor. The head round and spiked, with two long antenna-like structures on the back of it. He wielded a massive ax, which had smaller blades attached to it as well. In his other hand was the body of their commander, his head twisted backwards.

One of the men opened fire, spraying all the bullets he had left. None of them had any affect. In fact, they just bounced right off of the giant. The man gulped as the monster grinned evilly. Before the man could react, a hand of darkness burst from the being's chest, grabbing him. The soldier clawed his fingers into the ground, but that didn't delay his fate. He screamed as he was pulled into the monster's essence. He never returned. A child took out a pocket knife and tried stabbing the beast to death. Instead, though, he laughed, stomped on one of the child soldiers, crushing him like a grape. Everyone backed up until one person bumped into something metal. The man turned, yelping at the sight. In front of him was a metallic, humanoid snake-like being. It wielded a pronged staff and wore orange armor. It hissed at him, and then screeched, revealing what was a cross between a slug and a snake within the head. The man took out his gun, but a red-silver creature sprang from the bushes. It slid past him and delivered a kick the side, making the man drop his weapon. A tan one stretched its arms out like a rubber band, and yanked it from the terrorist. A yellow beast fired lasers from its eyes, reducing the gun to molten slag. For once, the men felt something they'd thought they'd never feel: Fear.

Cuffs of pure energy suddenly connected their hands to their back, and the troops were pushed forward by the beasts. A minute or so later, they were in the village. It didn't fare so well either. A radio-station was reduced to scrap metal, with an arm hanging out from the rumble. A shrine was being torn down by the snake-like monsters. A blue-silver monster was somehow penning some women to the ground with its staff. The bladed stick glowed as the creature eyed the humans like a feral wolf. A black-gold creature was doing a similar thing, only it magnetized the men to a nearby well. Finally kids and teens were tied by vines to the trees. Green-brown monsters stood guard near it. The chief was guarded by a black-brown creature in front of his hut of dry mud. There were dents in the armor of it, but they faded away in a matter of seconds.

The giant stepped forward, his fiery eyes studying the villagers and then the soldiers. It grumbled something in a strange tongue. Something about a "Tridax" and a "Matoran". He looked to see a teenager, at least 15-yrs-old, staring bug-eyed at him. She was like another of the villagers here: Filthy, baggy clothes, no shoes. Still, she did seem fit and intelligent. A dark snicker escaped from his mouth, and he marched toward her. He turned back to look at one of the soldiers. He pointed at him and the tan one grabbed him. Then it pushed it toward the girl, both her and the man sacred shitless. He looked at the girl first.

The bronze titan spoke first, surprisingly in their tongue. "I know of your kind, Homo sapiens, as well as your home world, your 'Earth'. A world of mixed cultures and beliefs. Countless times your kind fought against one another in pointless wars, whether be they tribals like you, or those like the 'United Nations'."

He turned from the girl to the soldier. "You believe that you're fighting for a 'god'. The truth is, they've lied to you. You're nothing more than a puppet on strings, an instrument of destruction. What you're masters lead is nothing more than a madman's gibberish!"

Then he turned to both. "You actually believed that a 'heaven' and 'hell' existed. Well guess what?" He leaned closer. "None of those are true, either. There's nothing out there but a massive vacuum of space. The only reason you're still alive is because you have an atmosphere containing oxygen. Otherwise, your kind wouldn't even have existed to begin with. Even if there was a 'god', he'd have abandoned your people long ago, ashamed of his 'creations'' barbaric behavior."

The soldier's eyes flared. "_LIES!"_ He snapped. "The Lord _DOES_ exist! He's above us in Heaven, watching over us. He protects us from your influence, devil!"

The brown one laughed, so loud that half the world may have heard it. "_Devil?_ Are you really _**THAT**_ primitive and stupid? There's no such thing as a 'God' or 'Devil'. They're nothing but white lies created to control you." he let off an evil grin, revealing his empty 'mouth'. There were no teeth, no tongue, nothing but cold iron and a gaping hole that seemed to go on forever. "I can prove it."

He placed one hand on the soldier's arm, then the other on his arm. With little of his might, he tore the whole thing from the shoulder joint, as fast a jaguar. The man let out a scream that nearly made the ears of those nearby to bleed. A miniature-sized waterfall of blood poured down from where his arm was once attached. The man gripped the wound tightly, but it didn't stop the bleeding. He glared at the being, in fear, pain, and rage. The giant just laughed right in his face. He smiled evilly at the man.

"Go to your leader," the being spoke in a commanding voice. "Tell him that the 'god' and the 'demons' have fallen along ago. Tell him that their destroyer is coming. Tell them that Makuta Ghjis well return to finish the job."

The Makuta, Ghjis, then turned to the girl. "Run to the US officers. Tell them that these savages-"He glared at the soldier. "-are the least of their problems. Tell them that a new Brotherhood rises. Tell them that The Brotherhood of Makuta is coming." Ghjis' eyes glowed a toxic green for a second or two, and the same happened to the prisoners. The snake-like monsters released them both, and they ran off different directions, screaming at the top of their lungs. The Makuta laughed, the beasts tilted their heads in confusion. A hole in the fabric of space tore open behind him, and his squad and captives walked inside. As he stepped in, he took one last look at the world behind him. A smile that would send shivers down the spine of a Skakdi slithered onto his face.

_Yes…._He thought to himself. _A world worthy of __**my **__rule._ He thought about what the other Makuta would say about it. They'd obviously object to his ideas, so early on in the project. But he didn't care. Oh no, he's been waiting for this moment. Teridax kept him caged up on his assigned island, keeping him away from all the land that was out there. Land he could've conquered, for both himself and his brothers. Teridax, though, didn't want an all-out invasion. Not yet at least. Ghjis, though, was growing short on patience. He was already hungry for a fight, and right now, he's craving for war.

_I cannot remind chained forever._ Ghjis thought to himself. _I should be out in the battlefield, not hiding behind some aged throne._

As he left, he made a silent vow to himself. He would return to this… _Earth_. And he will emerge from the depths of Karzahni, wielding their greatest fears as his own swords.

_**Meanwhile….**_

_**LOACTION: Unoyr, Matoran Universe….**_

Two hunched-backed beings expected the body, once a hideous failure, now crushed like a Bula Berry. A tall, cyan-and-red Makuta stood beside them, his face shaped like that of an insect. Technology of great advancement was attached to his armor, giving off lights of varying colors. Silver was also present on it, reflecting light like a mirror. In its reflection were the remains of a monster. Hundreds of crystalline emerald eyes scanned the body as he placed his clawed hand on his chin. The tiny pincers that made up his 'mouth' rearranged themselves, forming a bit of a frown.

"Shame. I wanted to squish it." He turned to one of the guards. "I suppose Gorast had some fun while I was away?"

The minion shook his head. "Negative. She's back at the peninsula. Ghjis left earlier to run some errands." He pointed at the body. "The freak doesn't have any signs of physical contact either. Looks like some kinda force just snapped the life out of it. What do you think, lord Mgahlr?"

Makuta Mgahlr gazed down at the corpse, still as fresh as a flower, and reeked of dead flesh. The grunt was right about one thing: There weren't any handprints or anything on it.

"Most likely energy based," Mgahlr muttered. "Telekinesis, perhaps."

He stood up, hundreds of his eye processing information around them. He could see foot prints on the ground, very much like a Toa's. Not a very big surprise. The Shamblers were designed after Toa. None of them, though, were successful. Either a brother was having fun, or maybe….

Some of the tiny eyes made a twitching motion, and he didn't seem to be happy. "We have an intruder." He whispered colder.

_**Meanwhile, on another part of Unoyr…**_

Yagvi held his breath as another guard pasted by his hiding spot. When the coast was clear, he popped his head out of the barrel, then ran like Karzahni. He already almost blew his cover, and he didn't plan on doing it again.

_I can't believe that I killed it._ He thought to himself. _The…. Thing was mad, but I never meant to…._He shook his head. What's in the past is done. He can't change time, no one can. He remembered the look in its one eye , a look of horror. Oddly before it died, it seemed… happy. The monster was tortured, obviously, but he never thought that it'd be _happy _to die. Did they really do that much damage to it? To make it hate life and wish for death? He had no time for that. He had a duty to do.

Suddenly, something pierced his armor and into his shoulder. He fell to the ground, but managed to catch himself. He felt an iron foot stomp on his back, sending him slamming into the ground. He tried to get up, but he felt his strength fading, his vision going black. Then all he could see was darkness.

_**Meanwhile, in a lab on the same island…**_

Xociv hummed silently to himself. Finally, some peace and quiet. Finally, he could put his skills to real use. Sure, his brothers knew how to create Rahi and Matoran, but do many of them know much about the materials they use? Not really, so that's where he came in. Mineralogy and chemistry were always his strong points. Whatever strange mineral or substance Tridax or one of the other Makuta brought, he'd study it. So far, his collection was rather strange, and all sorts of varieties. A strange glowing meteorite, a slug filled with a vile red substance, a black oil-like essence in a jar, a red banana-like fruit with swirling marks on it, and so much more. Next-door to his lab was Mgahlr's. While Xociv studied minerals and chems, Mgahlr studied technology. The last time he was in there, he had many unusual items as well. Retro-styled armor powered by fission batteries, a black watch-like device with a green hourglass-like symbol, a metal rod that could produce a blade made of light energy, the list went on. He even had a small, white device that could produce two separate portals. There were also these golden triangle-shaped fragments of….something. Whatever they formed, it was VERY powerful, powerful enough to desolate an entire continent. The fellow brother who brought something like that was truly insane.

Just then, a guard came bursting into the door.

"Sir! We've just found an intruder!" He screamed.

Xociv dropped his tools, turning toward the being bug-eyed.

"An intruder, HERE!?" He panicked.

The guard continued before Xociv could run. "A Toa of Gravity, sir. Yagvi."

Xociv calmed down for a moment, placing a finger on his Kanohi.

"Yagvi?" He muttered. "Now where have I-" He stopped for a moment, eyes widening again. "Oh." He gulped, and followed closely behind.

A minute or so later, they entered the interrogation room, gray as ashes. Battered armor and Kanohi pieces littered the floor. Various colors of fluids (each from a different species) where splattered across the walls. A massive lightstone was hung up on the ceiling, giving off an eerie green glow. In the center were Tridax and the Ba-Toa, his energy being drained by the Makuta. The Toa stood, hands chained behind the back. Xociv walked back in fear, but Tridax held up a hand.

"Do not worry, brother," He said. "This traitor is no threat to use now."

The Toa glared. "If anyone's the traitor, it's you! You turned your back on those you swore to protect!"

Said Makuta snapped as well. He grabbed his former comrade by the throat, burning into his eyes. "Just as you ignored us!? We, who brought life and protection to this world? No, it was all you and the Matoran. You turned to Mata-Nui instead, who did _NOTHING_ for the universe!" He threw the Toa to the ground before continuing. "All he did was ignore us! Why do you even pray to him anyway? You think that he might just hear it? Even if he does, he'd just shrug it off!" Dark energies foamed around his hands, ready to kill him. Sculdar entered the room, seeing the fury in Tridax's eyes. The Hubakilu grabbed the Makuta's shoulders.

"Sir, with all due respect, killing this waste basket won't solve anything. Besides," He looked the Toa for a second. "He might have some useful information."

Tridax didn't listen, only increased his power. Yagvi fell to his knees, wincing in pain, and then collapsed to the floor. Tridax took out his bladed staff, ready for the final blow. Xociv had an idea.

"Wait!" He shouted. "He could still be of use to us!"

Tridax's eyes changed shape, like he was raising an eyebrow. "And could he d- !" He stopped, and looked at Yagvi. An evil smile came on his Kanohi. "Hmm, yes. No need to dispose of him just yet." He raised his handHe didn't even try to get up. There was nothing left of his strength. Without any to move, he would never rise again, for good. Tridax slung the body over his shoulder, turning to his brother.

"Grab the first one," He commanded. "I have much in store for him." He faded away slowly, leaving Xociv and Sculdar to exit as well. When the two got there, the child was already on an operating table, next to the deceased Toa. The later had most of his armor removed, revealing his organic tissue and mechanical parts.

"Xociv, fetch me some genetic sample of each basic Matoran!" Xociv did as commanded, fading one second, reappearing the next. He handed six small tubes to his brother, a concerned look on his Kanohi. Beofre he could speak, the purple-and-red Makuta raised his hand.

"Get Chirox and Mutran," He snarled. "I see the critical error we made. Now we know how to fix it."

Xociv snapped. "Them two? They get along like a Manas and a-!" Beofre he could finish, Tridax slammed him into the wall, his metallic hand around his neck. Xociv panicked, quieting. His boss let him go, and then walked toward the alien. He took out some medical tools from another table nearby. He heard the door open, and turned to see Sculdar. A force blow the commander away like a leaf, straight out of the room.

"No peeking!" Tridax laughed. "Wouldn't want any spoilers." He slammed the doors as the Hubakilu grumbled under his breath, something about Bitil kicking their hides. He tried opening the doors, but some unknown force partially glued them to place. Magnetism, most likely. Two more voices came as well.

"Again?" Sighed one, definitely Chirox.

"And you bring this idiot here too?!" Snapped the other, Mutran no doubt.

"Watch your tongue, thief!" Hissed Chirox. Mutran merely laughed back at him, from the sound of things. Sculdar pressed his side of his head against the door. The chatter turned to whispers, and then to silence. Then he heard tools cutting, and flesh tearing open. Machinery whirred and huffed and puffed, doing Karzahni knows what. He heard a scream, but it suddenly went to silence. For at least an hour, he just stood there, listening to the sounds of madness behind an iron curtain. Final, the doors opened up, releasing a cloud of vapor, slithering out like a Kraata. He could see his master's brothers surrounding the creature. Looking at it now, it was a lot different than before. Much of his skin was removed, replaced by Protodermic armor. Mechanical implants were littered across his body, from his jaws, to the back of his legs, to the spine, almost everywhere. The toes were removed, his foot reshaped to mimic a Matoran's. A heartlight was attached below his neck, glowing a bright yellow. The back of his head was removed, all the way to the brain. Said organ was now protected by a crystalline substance, based off of a Toa's, he presumed. The same substance also covered his eyeballs, the same color as his heartlight. From the look on what was left of his face (or rather, remolded skull), he was rather horrified by the transformation. Sculdar found it to be sickening as well. Before anyone could do anything, two tan Rahkshi grabbed the 'human' and ran off with him. Back to his cell, the right-hand guessed.

Xociv looked like he wanted to moment. "…..never," He began. "EVER am I dissecting one of those _things _AGAIN!" He shivered at the thought of the species. He faded away in flash, while the two look-alike Matuka shook their heads.

"I found the experience quite interesting, really." He laughed with a smug look on his face. "I never studied a race such as this." He turned to Tridax, a puzzled look on his face. "Where did you find these, exactly?"

Said Makuta grinded. "Above this universe is an Island, named after the 'Great Spirit'. I found them on a smaller landmass south of it."

Mutran and Chirox looked at each other, the latter shrugged. "I'll be sure to drop by and-"

"I took the whole population, by the way." The purple-and-red one interrupted. Again, his brothers were puzzled, but shook it off.

"I'd best get back to base," Mutran began. "Don't want Vican to ruin anything." He faded away as soon as he finished his sentence. Chirox followed the same route, leaving his brother with a suspicious look. Tridax sighed in relief, and then looked at Sculdar. "Don' you have anything to do?"

The commander nodded and left the chamber. As he exited, he felt an explosion in his head. He scream, clasping his clawed hand to his head, falling to his knees. When the pain ended, h rose with an angered look.

_That was no headache._ He realized. _Someone's watching us from the inside._

A certain Ce-Toa stod at the beach of the fortress, eyes widened. Now she knew why the place scared Yagvi. Yagvi…..

She shook her head. That Hubakilu's on to her. She needed to get off this asylum,_ NOW_. Before she could take a step, a strong hand grasped her wrist. She turned to face the stranger, but the other metallic hand covered her mouth. The figure was slick and tall, clan in white-and-red armor. H wore a mask very familiar to her. Crimson eyes burrowed into hers, filled with the aura of a silent shadow.

"Yo-"She tried to speak, but her voice only came out muffled by his hand. The being lowered his head to hers, whispering into her ear.

"Do you wish to get us both killed?" He hissed. Jismal felt the universe spinning around her. When it ended, they were back at her hideout. The being let go of her, and sat on a wooden stool. She glared at the stranger. "What're you up to, you backstabber?!"

The being sat silent before speaking. "Do you not remember who saved you in the first place?" he spoke, his voice cold as ice.

The Ce-Toa's flared up, like a volcanic eruption. "At what cost? The lives of my friends!? You killed them-"

"-To protect you!" The being snapped, rising from his seat. "It was a necessary sacrifice to cover your escape!"

She glared at the being. "And what would a Makuta still need me for?"

The being let off a sad smile. "You know that I do not believe in Teridax, correct?"

Jismal raised a metallic 'eyebrow' on her Kanohi. "Yeah. I've been your Toa Hagah for years."

The Makuta smiled. "So you haven't forgotten. Now then, as you already know, I do not trust him much. Most of my brothers blindly follow him, as foolish as Sand Snipes. I doupt that these…. "Homo sapiens" would help the Brotherhood. No, they would do more harm than they would help us."

Jismal sighed. "Your point?"

The guest paused. "Release them."

Jismal jumped. "What?"

Her former master nodded. "Better to let them run wild then let a madman control them. If I could, I would release them myself. But with all the support Tridax has, I cannot."

"And you want me to just throw away my life?" She snapped.

The Makuta shook his head. "Actully, there is someone who can do the job for you. You just need to-"

"Convince them." Jismal finished. "You want me to start a riot."

The being of Shadow snapped his clawed fingers. "Exactly."

Jismal placed a hand on her chin. "What if some of your brothers die, huh?" She pouted.

Her former ally frowned. "Better to lose a few than to lose them all."

Before she could continue, he was already gone. She looked down at the soil he once stood on. She hated to admit it, but he was right. Whatever the Brotherhood was planning to do with those aliens, it can't be good. Killing them wasn't in the nature of a Toa either. They swore to protect in Mata-Nui's name. Three words came across into her mind: Unity, Duty, and Destiny. Untied, they would stand. Protecting others was their duty. One's destiny, though, was always hidden in the mist. Perhaps this was her destiny.

Deep down, she still hoped that her former master still had some light left. At least he still has honor and respect. She heard a foot step, and it didn't take her long to realize who it was.

"How much have you heard, brother?" She queried.

Out of the shadows came Lanous, a concerned look on his Kanohi. "Everything. You really trust that creep from the deep?"

Jismal nodded. "I sensed truth in his words. Bitter, yes, but sadly still true. Besides," She took out her blade, Elemental Energy flowing through a glass tube inside of it. "Those beings don't deserve to be caged like Rahi. They need our help."

Lanous nodded. "Just try not to get killed, okay. We already have enough casualties. "

Jismal nodded, and held her fist out. Her brother slammed it against hers, a small smile forming on his face.

"Do not fear. I know exactly what to do." She turned to leave, but the Ta-Toa grabbed her shoulder.

"Just who was that Makuta, anyway?" He inquired.

The Ce-Toa let smiled. "an old friend of mine."

_**AN: In the scene where Xociv's studying, there's a bunch of easter eggs. Can anyone guess what they are?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BIONICLE, but I do own all OCs/MOCs that appear here.**_

_**CH6: Breaking The Chains**_

_**5 years since first capture...**_

_**Subject HS2197**_

_**NAME: *Scratched out***_

_**HAIR COLOR: Red**_

_**EYE COLOR: Red**_

_**GENDER: Male**_

_**HEIGHT: 5'9**_

_**AGE: 29-years-old**_

_**RACE: Puerto Rican, Japanese(?)**_

_**SPECIES: Human**_

_**NATIONALTIY: Puerto Rico (or at least a pocket dimension similar to it)**_

_**Notes: Now this is rather unusual. A universe built up of smaller ones, or "Worlds", as the inhabitants call them. Wielding swords shaped like…. What was their word for Makoki? "Key"? Ah yes, Key... Not very many of them left, though. Seems as though a war occurred some decades ago, whipping out most of their numbers. They've repopulated a bit, but that's not what surprised me. It's their Makoki weapons. I might be going mad, but I could've sworn I heard thoughts coming from them. Some form of sentience. Disposing of it was a great challenge. Had to use a virus to cutoff their mental link. Mgahlr will have to look into this later. In the meantime, I'll examine this being myself. That collection of energy inside is rather curious. It seems to be similar to that of Elemental Energy, there are some notable differences. This might be useful in the future.**_

**LOCATION: Mexico City, Mexico, (Planet) Earth, Undermined universe…**

A young mixed lad, hailing from a line of Native and African Americans, stood alone at a bus stop. Among him were a blonde-haired man with blue eyes, an Asian girl of at least 6-years-old, an elderly Serbian man in black-and-lime green clothing, and an English speaking tourist. The last one had trouble understanding anyone. Alejandro sighed, a slight silver of sorrow escaping from his lips. First his love rejected him, now he has to be with these strangers. They weren't bad really, but they're hard to understand. Vocally, at least.

Just what brought these persons from different cultures here? Mexico City certainly is a beauty, but one haunted by lust and wrath. Greed especially roams these parts, under the guise of taxis. Speaking of that, two green ones just pulled up. Why two though, was uncertain. Something screamed 'robber' about them. He didn't want to do this, but only one way to find out. Seems he doesn't have to anyway, as something grabbed his foot.

Said 'something' was really some sort of elastic substance. No wait, they were actually _arms. _The foreigners weren't faring well either, as an invisible grasped them, pulling them into the taxis. Forget robbers, greedy backstabbing trash! This was abduction! The arms wrapped around him like serpents, yanking him and the bystanders inside. When they were inside, they were introduced to a new horror.

The 1st car's driver was a being in various shades of green, orange eyes glaring at the Homo sapiens. He wore a slim helm, resembling an animal of somesort. His armor was spiked, imaged after thorns. Everyone could sense a dark aura in the vehicle.

What went on in the 2nd cab was beyond the 21-yr-old's eyes. If he were there, he would've seen the humanoid, serpent-like creatures inside. He would've also seen its driver, clan in cyan-and-red armor. He, the Asian, and the blond were in the front cab, the American and Serbian in the back one. The front cab's driver grabbed the walkie-talkie, speaking in an alien language. The responder spoke in that same tongue too. When the short conversation was done, he quickly poked the college kid on the shoulder. The moment it left, his body froze, locked in his current pose. He tried to rise from his seat, but he couldn't such as move a muscle.

"You belong to us now, glass jaw." Growled the driver, though his Spanish was not perfect.

Both taxis jumped without warning, speeding back into the highway. One car nearly had a wreck because of the sudden movement. The drivers could care less if a bystander was killed, if not wounded. Two _whirr_ing sounds came from behind them. The cyan-and-red armored driver looked at the rearview windows. Two police cars, giving chase no doubt. Tridax instructed them to refrain from using their powers.

Then again, it was implied on the test subjects, not the 'bystanders'. He also didn't include anyone else besides his brothers. Lastly…. He laughed at the idea. Who'd believe a bunch of madmen?

"One of you," He instructed a brown, reptilian creature. "Dispose of the…. organic Vakhi."

The creature hissed in acknowledgement. Rather than lowering the window down like most people would, it smashed it into tiny fragments, reflecting light like microscopic mirrors. The Panrahk aimed its staff at one of the vehicles before unleashing its energies. The target exploded into sharp scalpels and charred cloth and flesh. The second chaser drive through the flames, though panic was visible on the driver's face. The hostages bore the exact same look as well. On the passenger's side, something small and fast struck the Rahkshi in the right eye. The creature screeched to the void above, nearly causing the ears of the humans nearby to bleed. Its master felt pity, but not toward the monster. Rather, to the machinery that it just blasted.

_Aw well,_ he thought to himself. _I could just steal one from another dimension._ Still, he couldn't leave any witnesses alive. He sent a telepathic message to a nearby Rahkshi, though not visible in the backseats. Rather, it responded in the form of a ghostly figure emerging from the trunk. The black-green Rahkshi flew towards the police car. It drew near the passenger's side, holding out its staff. The weapon phased through the man's heart…. And remained locked there. The man's eyes rolled back upon this realization. The bladed tool's wielder removed it from the body, leaving a gaping hole. It swung it toward the other man's head, turning into mist before making contact. Surprised, the man soon forgot about the road. He swerved right, driving off of a bridge. The man didn't realize his error in time to avoid drowning into a canal.

The misty monster returned to its former position within the cab, sensing its master's smile.

"Hmpt, just as pathetic as the enforcers to the North." Laughed the Makuta. His radio buzzed to life, alerting him of an incoming message.

"Mgahlr, this is Ayramex. Are you and the gatherer at the extraction point?" Spoke a commanding voice.

Both cabs arrived at the place: A cold, god-forsaken alley. Where there were once people, there was moss and webs. A bright light blurred into creation, a silhouette approaching. The green-armored driver exited his cab. He narrowed his eyes, and then turned to stare at a group of trashcans. Heeding the goon's warning, his master launched a Shadow Hand, grabbing them and a new voice. The latter was revealed to be a mere smuggler. Or rather, fuel for the fire, since he was already absorbed into his essence by then. Mgahlr yet out a soft sigh, as if he just rose from slumber. All of the prisoners gapped at the sight, and then looked to the portal. What surprised them ever more was the silhouette's true being.

The new arrival appeared to be feminine, though not in the pleasant or seductive sense. She was more of a Gorgon. No wait, scratch that; she'd make the Gorgons look like sweet little girls. She was around seven feet tall, clan in a moldy-yellow and an ash gray. Her face was covered in a messy mass of thorns, twin hollow-yellow eyes gleaming through them. Two stinger-like limbs were sprouting from her back, sharp as her tri-fingered claws. In one of them held a fang-shaped scythe, with a red tube slithering around it. Looking at her was like standing before some monster from a horror film.

"Bring them through," She hissed in Matoran. The armored reptilians nodded, pushing the humans through the portal. They kicked, screamed, even bit. None of that did any good on cold iron, though. The hunch-backed grunt followed suit, wielding a black sword with an emerald blade. Once they left, only the two Makuta remained.

"Tridax requested that I'd collect more technology for my research," Said the machinist. "I will stay behind for the moment. Why don't you look after the Homo sapiens?"

Aryamex nodded, backing into a portal that spawned during the conversation. When she was inside of it, it faded from reality. Mgahlr tapped his chin, thinking of whatever type of machinery would be useful to the Brotherhood. As he did so, he couldn't help but think of one of his brothers.

"I wonder how Nzavokh is fairing?" He muttered to himself.

_**Meanwhile on Unoyr…..**_

A blue-and-black being stood guard near a prison cell, grumbling at an unseen force. He wore a gasmask of sorts, along with spiked armor. In his hands were hook-like blades. As entertaining as these things might be, he had nothing to practice on. He heard a noise behind him, and looked at the cell to his back-left. It was a blond-haired white girl, around 5'5 feet tall. Her ocean-blue eyes were closed at the moment, hiding their beauty. Or at least, what the humans call beauty. The guard thought they weren't that special. Nor was he surprised that she lay still on the ground. The number on the cell was _514_. Was she dead? Personally, he could care less. Then again, Tridax might get on him for not informing him. Sighing, the guard opened the gates.

The next thing he knew, the world went black. His unconscious body was flung through the stone wall, opening up another cell. Emerging from the entry was a large African man, around 6 feet tall. His once chocolate brown eyes were now a fiery orange. Below his neck was a light of sorts, perhaps for measuring one's heartbeat. He had hydraulics along his sides, fused into his flesh. The back of his shoulders and lower-legs had these as well.

"Damn," The man laughed. "Are they really that stupid?"

The teenage girl frowned. "The guards yes, but not the masters. You ready for stage two?"

The man slammed his fists together. "Oh _HELL_ yeah!"

The girl smiled. "Alright, grab one of his weapons, and meet me at cell 626. It's down our left."

It didn't take long for HS37 to find one, though he'd much prefer something else. Regardless, it'll have to do. As he ran toward the rendezvous point, another cell exploded. He could make out a guard scream, then a sickening _squish._ He turned to see a white male, possibly at the dawn of his adulthood. A college kid, no doubt. He wore brown and forest-green armor, bearing one of those strange masks. Kanohi, he believed they were called. He bore glowing, crystalline, lime-green eyes. In his exposed hands were vines, materializing from nothingness. He didn't know where they were coming from, and he didn't intend on finding out. He could make numbers on the newcomer's hands: _047_.

The figure turned to the man, than nodded. He soon joined the party, reaching their destination. Among them was another man, clan in purple-and-black armor. Come to think of it, he looked like that alien from last year. What was his name? Yagvi? Didn't really matter much now, since his disappearance. No doubt killed by his captors.

"Alright, that should be all of us," Sighed the girl.

The purple sneered. "Yo, what about duh others?!" He snapped. "We can't just leave 'em!"

"We ain't," Said James. "We've gotta clear the way for them, though!"

"He's right," Said the teen. "Not many of them can hold out against even a single guard."

The purple street-speaking man stood silent. "Point taken'," He admitted in defeat, joining the fray as they fought through the wave of grunts. One grunt lost his head (literally), an orange fluid spraying out of its decapitated body. Another was impaled through the chest by some form of bark. The female human slammed her hands together, unleashing a deafening screech. The remaining guards dropped their weapons, clapping their hands to their ears. This left them wide open for an attack by the purple one. Through invisible strings, he yanked the squad from the ground and into the ceiling. Then he brought them back onto ground level, knocking them out.

After another wave of pawns, the group began ripping open the cells. 047 used some vines to tear one up, a blood-red blur speeding by him. He didn't fully see the thing, but he could tell it was a female. The damn thing was nowhere to be found, though. Before he could pursue it, though, the girl called out for everyone. They were all in for surprise then they heeded her summons.

Behind one set of bars was a biomechanical entity, clan in black-and-silver armor, with small traces of gunmetal grey. He was perhaps about 4 feet tall, wearing a Tryna-shaped Sanok. (Of course, the humans would know nothing about Kanohi.) His eyes burned a fierce lime-green, as if ready to vaporize anyone who dare approach him. In his hand was a bladed staff, though it served as little more than a walking stick. Given whatever organic tissue they could find on him, he must've been ancient. And judging by the look on his face (Err, _mask_ maybe?), he was rather surprised by their appearance. He was even more surprised when HS047 removed the cell door. The female of the group lent her hand toward the elder, who (reluctantly) took it.

"I guess we're on the same side, huh?" She said. The old one tilted his head. She mimicked the notion.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in concern.

This time, the being's "eyebrows" ascended as he gave her a "WTF" look.

047 stepped forward. "Lass mich das machen."

Everyone in the group didn't respond to that. Rather, they were just as confused as the silver one. The British girl and African man recognized the language though: It was German.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" James asked.

Everyone (save for the alien) was off-guard when his mask started to glow. When he spoke, it was in (nearly) perfect English.

"I said, 'Let me handle this'," the German replied politely.

He approached the ancient one, kneeling down to face him. The entity stepped back, staff hoisted as though it were a spear. The blade was aimed directly at his heart. Many of the humans became uneasy, but the young man didn't show any signs of fear or mistrust. His mask glowed once more, and this time, the language was something drastically different. This time, none of the humans knew what he was saying, let alone comprehend the words that escaped his lips. The being, though, seemed to understand every last one. It replied in the same alien tongue, slowly opening up to the college kid. The two seemed to have quite a conversation, though there were signs of annoyance from the elder.

"He said that his name is Lisfek," The German lad said, mask glowing. "He was once a Toa of Iron, until a Makuta called "Xociv" abducted him."

The purple-armored one spoke out, "Mahkutuh? They duh ones dat brought us here?"

The lad nodded. Now it was Shalyn's turn to raise her voice. "Toa? What're they?"

The alien spoke to 47, who acted as his translator. "It'd be complicated to tell us. All he says is that Toa are supposed to be heroes and protectors of the Matoran."

James raised an eyebrow. "And what the hell are those supposed to be?"

A brief conversation later, he had his answer. "They're the dominant species of this world."

"Alright," Said the large man. "And I take that our friend is one?"

The short one spoke to the translator, whom preformed his job. "No, he's a Turaga. They're the elders of the Matoran species."  
"Uh dudes," The purple one interrupted. "We gotta get movin'."

The group turned to see a mob of serpent-like entities, each wielding a two-sided staff. A blue one fired a laser from its fork-shaped staff, disintegrating part of the wall behind them. They skedaddled, dodging more blasts. The girl used her Elemental powers against the creatures, but it only slowed them down. Growing tired of her failures, she instead brought part of the ceiling down. One of them was crushed under the rubble, the rest blocked off. From there on out, the rest was smooth sailing. Sure, there was the occasional grunt, but they were quickly dispatched. It didn't take long for them to find their next point: The end of the hallway.

"A dead end?!" The purple one complained.

The Turaga shook his head. He walked up to the wall, tracing his hand on it. Eventually, it slid against something. The old one pressed against the hidden button, the scrapping sound of gears turning. Hidden behind stone was a door, made of an alien metal. His hand began hovering over it, radiating a strange aura. His other hand soon joined, and his eyes closed. After a minute or too, he stopped. When he turned, the Homo sapiens could clearly see defeat in his eyes. The African placed a hand on his chin, then took a turn at it. He took a deep breath, and then held out his palms. To everyone's surprise, the ground beneath him began to shift and twist. Dirt and stone slithered up his body and around his arms. He yelled, his hand rocketing into the door. One punch, two- no, three-punches later, the obstacle gave out. It creaked in pain, falling on its back. When the group entered, they were introduced to a new horror.

Within a black-and-purple vortex was an unusual being. He appeared to be a human child, but striped of his skin. In its place was cold iron, a crystalline substance covering his eyes. He had a strange light attached to his chest, mechanical implants attached to his sides and limbs. Even his own head was wrapped in steel, the back of it replaced with more of the strange glass-like material. Beneath it, one could even see his own brain. His feet were shaped like metallic boots, teeth and finger tips sharpened like blades. If it weren't for the occasional patch of organic tissue, he looked more like a machine than he did human. The abomination dangling above his cage, though, was another story.

Fused to the ceiling was a mess of flesh and iron. Its body was but a crimson stump, covered in silver spikes. Within the center was an eyeless head. In fact, sticking out of the Noble Matatu's eyeholes were rusted shards. It head two long, tentacle-like arms. One had another head, shaped like a club, its eyes a dim lime-green. The other ended in a battered blade, stitched to the wrist socket in a crude manner. Winter turned to a corner, vomiting outside of everyone's eyesight. What few of them didn't know was that this being was one a Fe-Matoran. Once, he had a name and life. Once, he was known as "Frekaz". Now, he was another abomination for display. The thing twisted its head, fixing its gaze toward the group of horrified fleshlings.

"You not master," The mutant spoke in a strange mix of growls and hisses. "You not belong here!" At that moment, it flung a storm of thorns at the beings. Everyone scattered, taking cover behind various machinery and equipment. 047 created a barricade of vines, shielding himself and Lisvek from the toxic projectiles. Shayln deflected them, only to find that the backfire had no effect. The creature responded by screeching, launching a wave of dark energy from its center head. It hit James in the chest, sending him flying into a pile of scrap metal. The purple armored looked around fanatically, until he found a large hammer of someform. Grabbing it, he flung it at the monster. Decreasing the gravity between it and him, the hammer hit the roots of the abomination. With the supports destroyed, the creature fell on top of the Dark Elemental energy field. An abnormal screech thundered from Frekaz's throat, though it only lasted for a few seconds. By the time, the body slid off of the dome of death, the victim-turned-mutant was already dead, burnt to a crisp. Nobody knew which side of his mortality was more disgusting: His time in life, or in death.

They never got the chance to decide, as the "arm" with the hammer-like head had detached itself from its body. It turned to face them, then to the shield. What surprised everyone was that there no longer was a barrier. Staring at them was a child, imprisoned with the body of a Matoran. The metallic serpent-like entity made a mad-dash for him, its eyes glowing brighter. The boy ran the other direction, only to find himself at a dead-end. The mutant's true head arched back, bond to leap. Before it could do so, a hand of stone trapped Frekaz within its palm. It squeezed, creating the sickening sound of flesh and iron being crushed. A silver fluid leaked from between the "fingers" of the hand. Said object weathered into dust, burying the corpse within it.

Everyone turned to 037, whose hands were brushing against the ground. They could make out clouds of energy dripping from the tips of fingers. Face glossed with sweat, he slowly walked toward the kid. Unfortunately, a guard came in, charging at the group. Something unexpected happened, though. The boy crouched down on all fours, like that of an animal. He ran like one, leaping onto the guard's face. The brute yelped, grabbing for the knife at his belt. He attempted to stab the lad, but the wild one was able to grab his wrist. A good twist later, and the grunt howled as he was forced to drop it. The boy caught it before it hit the ground. Then the _real _scary came. He leapt stabbed the blade into one of the eyes, then quickly repeated the process on the other. The crimson-armored being pushed the human off, covering the spots that once held his eyes. A thick orange-red fluid leaked from the eye sockets, covering his face. His pain intensified when the boy slashed at his knees, causing him to collapse backwards.

"Mercy,_**MERCY**_!" The guard begged.

The boy never heeded the dying one's words. Instead, he sank his teeth into an opening within his armor, where his neck was exposed. The first ripped a good chunk of the organic tissue within out, the alien screaming at the top of his lungs. Next, the child drew back out the dagger, and began stabbing him in the chest frantically. Even after the brute's heartlight flickered out, he kept slashing at the body.

James looked down at him, in horror and dismay. "Kid…" He whispered.

Stab, stab, slash, slice, cut, punch….

"Kid…"

Kick, stab, slash, punch, stab….

"_KID!_"

H1 paused, then looked back at the corpse he sat upon. He noticed that it wasn't breathing anymore. Not only that, but the body was as cold as ice. He dropped the dagger, whimpering as he slid off of the remains. He bumped into the African's legs, though his eyes didn't leave the soul that he just butchered. He hide his face against the ground, hands over his head. When the man bent down to question him, he saw a small puddle forming beneath the boy's face. The man lifted the child back onto his feet, Shayn lifted his chin up. Their theory were confirmed when they saw water leaking from his crystalline eyes. The purple one picked up the dagger, placing it in a pouch that he recently attached to his waist. The tennager wrapped her arms around the first captive, letting his tear escape onto her robes. She shushed him, patting him on the head. It didn't help much.

"Just what the hell did they do to him?" She whispered to the Turaga. The ancient one spoke to the German, who then said, "They broke him, that's what."

AN: Sorry for the long wait, but lack of inspiration, writing for my other fanfics, and high school kept me busy. I have found inspiration from Edgar Allen Poe, along with videogames such as _Dead Space_, _Eternal Darkness_, and _Amnesia: The Dark Descent_. Speaking of Videogames, guess which series is mention in Tridax's file at the top?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BIONICLE, but I do own all OCs in this chapter. Well, apart from a guest appearance and some guest mentioning.**_

_**Chapter 7: For Freedom, We Rise**_

**Date: Right where CH6 ended.**

_**Location: Unknown mountain region, Fieldus Magna…**_

"No."

"What do you mean '_no_'!?"

The conversation in question was taking place within an old cavern, slowly losing its battle with time. Here and there, machinery was scattered across the numerous workbenches. Drawings-or rather, _blueprints_- were carved across every inch of the cave. A number of beings were present, among them a few Makuta. One was clan in a variety of greens and wore a horned reptilian-like Kanohi. He had a long tail, which ended with a pair of pincers. His purple eyes scanned his brothers, though none of them were from his reality. Another was orange-and-black, a scrawny figure with a gasmask and paranoid orange-red eyes. The final one of the group was a bronze-black figure, around the size of the green one. Unlike him, though, he lacked a tail and barely had a face. Rather, much of the later was covered in spikes, covering the faint glow of his acid-green eyes. Strapped to his back was a massive axe, its blade tipped in a sickening brick-red. Behind the trio was a crowd of lesser beings, servants obliviously.

The Makuta before them, though, was a titan among ants. He was clan in black-and-silver, with hints of ash-grey. His right hand was clawed, whereas his entire lower-left arm was a mechanical gauntlet. Attached to the latter were large cannon-like barrels, similar to ones found on firearms. Tubes ran from his mask into what appeared to be fin-like structures on his back. What struck the newcomers were the long rods emerging from the native's torso. At first glance, they were cannons. In reality, though, they were something completely different. They weren't weapons, but rather extra heartlights. It was apparent that they were being used as a power source, given the glow they were emitting. Before the outsiders was The Corrupted King, The Mad Metalwork, the former emperor of this world. Before them was Makuta Hydroxanoid.

He turned to the bronze one, who dared to question him. "Funny, I was unaware that '_No_' had multiple meanings." He said with a demonic smirk.

Ghjis growled, balling up his talons into fists. The green one stepped forward, placing a hand on his (half-) brother's shoulder. The brute starred in disbelief, then calmed down. His anger didn't fade away fully, but at less neither one tried to start a fight.

"I am well aware of that," said the tailed one. "But I do not understand your reasoning for the refusal."

The former tyrant laughed. He gestured his guests toward the cavern's opening, guiding them there. As they entered the light of day, they saw the world in its magnificence. They saw a massive city, far into the distance. It easily put Metru-Nui to shame. Mountains were reaching into the clouds, deserts as vast as oceans. A jungle roared from miles away. The machinist gazed down from his cliff, hands behind his back. The party couldn't help but stand in awe at the sight.

"Do you see this, '_dear brothers'_?" Inquired the black titan, motioning one hand toward the planet. "Bottomless seas, vast deserts, mountains breaching the atmosphere, grand cities, Matoran tribes scattered across every corner of this world. Teridax may be content with twiddling his fingers while the universe around him evolves, but I'm not. I wasn't going to sit there and watch everything rot."

He turned to his visitors. "When I first set sights on this place, I _knew _that it ripe for the taking. I severed all ties to my '_brothers_' and built an empire here. Using the inhabitants as templates, I forged an army of constructs. And with them, I conquered this planet with ease."

""And what an impressive job you have done," Said a new voice, dripping with sarcasm. "Being able to reign for over a few years. Who knew time could go by so quickly?"

Everyone turned to the new face. It was once of the minions, a purple-and-yellow entity.

"But, like every empire, it fell," Continued the henchman. "Toppled by but a few beings. In your case, it would a ragtag team of Toa. The _Elemental Warriors,_ was it?" He flashed a devilish grin at the Makuta. It would be his last mistake.

The fallen king spun around and fired his blaster at the fool. He was blown to smithereens. The other grunts jumped, yelping at the sudden change in the atmosphere. Some opened fire on him, in fear and in rage. Hydroxanoid grabbed one by the neck, crushing his skull between his robotic fingers. He then used his other, organic one to pull his sword towards him. He spun around, creating a tornado of blood, gore, and mayhem. By the time he stopped, only those that were smart enough to stay out of the fight were left standing.

Hydroxanoid smirked. "Would anyone else like to fill in his shoes?"

The minions gulped, stepping back further. Ghjis looked like he was going to blow a fuse. The tyrant placed his weapon on a sheath attached to his back. He turned his gaze back to his visitors.

"Does it look I need your help now?" He asked. "I can handle a few Toa on my own."

Xociv stepped forward, quivering in his armor. "But what of the other inhabitants? The Mind Reaper, the Toa Fieldus, the Whi-"

"Are but mere obstacles!" Interrupted the host. "And like any, can easily be torn down."

Nzavokh stepped pass the cowardly scientist. "Brother, there are extremely power forces beyond this cavern. Going out there alone would surely result in suicide. With our resources, you could-"

"Fail," The other snorted. "Flesh rots, idiot. It ages, needs sleep and fuel. It questions your orders, and above all, can easily rebel. With machinery, however, you have no need for such worries. I do not need an army of fleshbags spreading filth upon my empire."

He turned his back towards them, staring down at the world beyond.

"Leave. There is nothing here for you. And if any of you attempt to claim this land," He pointed his weapon at them, sending Xociv in a maddened frenzy of fright. Ghjis growled, drawing out his axe. Nzavokh, though, held his hand.

"If that is your wish, very well then." He donned his Olmak and opened a way back to his 'home.'

"Come brothers," he said. "We're returning to base."

One by one, everyone left. Only Ghjis remained.

_You're making a mistake, brother._ He mouthed as he went through the portal.

The Mad Metalwork grinned, flashing a wolfish look back at him. As the last visitor vanished, he made his way to the cavern's entrance. He clutched his organic claw.

_Soon…_ He reminded himself. _Very soon…._

* * *

_Meanwhile, back on Unoyr…_

The odd team of humans (and Turaga) traveled further into the prison, deeper into the belly of the beast. And as they got closer to their destination, they encountered more and more security. It became obvious that direct combat was suicidal. The team was forced to resort to stealth. 047 stood close to Lisfek, like a hound to his master. Masterson and the purple one used their powers sparingly to distract the guards, diverting their attention long enough to slip pass them.

It took longer than they expected, but in the end, they arrived. At first glance, they stood before a cluster of steam and clockwork. At the other side of the chamber was a massive machine of some form, ridiculed with levers, chains, and so much more. Somewhere within that jumble was the release.

Lisfek sighed. If he still had access to his power over Iron, he might've been able to locate the switch. But alas, fate is a cruel mistress. Now he's stuck with some alien entities, and his teammates are doing Mata-Nui knows what without him. How he cursed that cowardly Makuta for all of this.

He reflected on his life for the past few years. How had he gotten into this mess? He blamed Juleva for all of this. Blasted Akilini-Head alerted the Brotherhood to their presence with that loud mouth of his. And while the Toa of Air and the rest of the team managed to escape, Lisfek was ensnared by a Visorak's paralysis Rhatoka. Instead of being executed, though, he was reduced to little more than some labrat.

Initially, he was "augmented" to generate silver for the Brotherhood to sell and trade with their allies. Unfortunately, due to the loss of his Toa power, he was hardly able to generate, let alone _manipulate_, the substance. He was considered a failure, and left here to rot. And now here he was, rioting with beings from another wall of stars. Fate always did have an odd sense of humor.

He suddenly snapped back into reality when he heard one of them screaming. They weren't screams of terror, though. Rather, they were scream of joy. He noticed that the machinery had turned its wheels and cogs for a few seconds. He could've sworn that he heard a hundred other sounds beneath it. His theory was proven when they persisted after the device shutdown. He could hear fires scorching the guards, lightning crackling in the air, winds roaring in the distance. Those kind of sounds would've horrified most Toa…

…but then again, he was no longer a Toa.

Something comes crashing through the room, nearly crushing the group. It was a massive ball of ice, containing a frozen grunt inside. But when they peered out the window, though, they found that it was not a being of Ice that threw it. Rather, it was a massive construct with fiery-orange optics. The behemoth was clan in an ash-grey, silver, and ebony, with hints of orange. It was armed with a clawed fist and what appeared to be a rocket launcher, the latter of which was aimed right at them.

Even if the tongue he spoke was alien to his rescuers, the tone in his voice was universal: _**"GET DOWN!"**_

Everybody dropped to the floor, covering their heads as the missile flew over them. Even when it collided with the wall behind them, however, the shockwaves managed to toss them into the storm below. H47 landed right beside a white-armored corpse, the flesh beneath the armor charred. Judging from the looks of it, he was electrocuted to death. And right now, they were his killer's next targets.

The drone tossed its last opponent aside, his neck bent in an awkward position. The robotic titan turned its head toward the Toa-like figures and Turaga, scanning them. It recognized the Turaga from Xociv's failed experiments. The Toa though, - no, _humans_- were Tridax's handiwork. It also made out what appeared to be a Matoran hiding behind them as well. Something clicked within it upon these revelations…

_**Purge Protocol reinitiated… Eliminate all test subjects…**_

The Exo-Toa opened fire, the crew scattering like insects as they dodged the missile. The African launched some miniature boulders at the drone, though it only smashed them with its fist. The girl made a mad dash toward the construct, flashing a knife at its leg. The blade snapped off when it hit the armor. Her eyes practically popped out when that happened, and nearly lost her head when the mech spun around.

The Ba-Toa-er, _human_, _**whatever**_- turned toward the Turaga. "The hell is that thing!?" He screamed.

There was a brief chatter between the alien and German. "Exo-Toa," Said the lad. "They're automated suits of armor. Something like our world's idea of mech-suits."

"There an off switch to them?" The Pakari-bearer snapped.

The old one merely shrugged. No translation was needed to guess the answer. Before the orange-eyed one could make a comment, he noticed something.

"Hang on, where's the kid?"

The Tryna-bearer spotted something above. There, crouching on top of a ledge in the shadows, was a Matoran. Or, what he assumed, was the being posing as one. How he managed to get up there was beyond his guess. Before he could make a sound, the little leapt from the ledge and right on top of the drone. He madly stabbed at the machine's neck, but to no avail. The mech grabbed him and brought him to its faceplate. Just as the machine was analyzing him, though, something collided with one of its optics.

Turning toward the side, it spotted the Turaga glaring at it. His staff, though, was absent. Before it could investigate further, it felt some pressure on its right arm. The Matoran landed in the arms of the being of Stone, just narrowly dodging a kick from the robot. A sharp thing brushed against its back, and it noticed the one of The Green wielding a whip of thorns.

The Mech fired a missile, but the green one dodged it with ease. It kept firing, but only met with the same results. Ultimately, it decided that he wasn't worth the trouble, and set its sights on the Matoran and African. _Wait…_ this Matoran has an unusually high concentration of organic tissue. The mech scanned him further…

And realized that it wasn't a Matoran. It was one of the Homo sapiens. In fact, it was the _first_ of the abducted. And if it recalled, Tridax specially stated that he wanted Subject H1 alive and intact. This revelation has just made things… _complicated_.

Quickly, the robot changed targets and aimed at the blonde and Turaga instead. The female was able to grab the elder as she leapt, dodging the rocket. The German launched a swarm of vines at the drone, wrapping themselves around its cannon. Unfortunately, he didn't grab the other arm, and was surprised to see it extend and launch itself right into his chest. The punch sent him flying across the chamber, his body skidding into the wall headfirst. The impact knocked him out cold.

The Exo-Toa felt something leapt at its backside again. This time, it was something around the size of a Toa. Before it got the chance to move its arms, though, it felt another pressure. This one, though, was tugging on its torso. It turned to see the purple one, straining with his arms. It felt the hatch to its cockpit opening up, and its head folded back. It realized what the humans were up to, but it was already too late. One crept into the seat and deactivated the autopilot. The last thing it recalled before shutdown was the ceiling coming into view.

The purple-armored man fell to his knees, barely able to keep his head up. The blond ran toward 47, trying to wake him. The Turaga was searching for his staff, glancing around the room. The child was helping the African out of the fallen mech. That fight practically drained the life out of him. Was this what Toa go through? The old one came to him, offering a metallic hand. The man didn't have to think twice. As he was raised back onto his feet, he could hear the chick berate the kid.

"What in the world were you _thinking_!? You could've broken your neck from that height!"

He chuckled under his breath. Kids will be kids. Personally, he was glad that there's still a kid under that armor. He noticed the African near the German, the latter leaning on the former's shoulder. The alien spoke in his native tongue, with the lad's mask glowing as he did so.

"Lisfek says 'not bad… for extraterrestrial oddjobs,'" Said the college kid, holding his head.

"I'd say the same to him," chuckled the purple one. Sometime occurred to him. "Wait, can't we use that Exo-Toa ourselves?"

The group looked at him, then the Turaga. One brief word between him and his translator later; "Perhaps, assuming that any of us have the knowledge," The latter replied.

Nobody spoke up after that. Not very surprising, considering that they all spent their time behind oppressive bars. What _did_ surprise them however, was the sudden surge they felt. It wasn't an electrical one, though, or even a real one. Rather, it was like a tidal wave just crashed into their brains. And that wave brought some rather interesting information. Specially, information on the Exo-Toa. Everybody shock their heads, though the message still loomed within the backs of their minds. For a brief moment, a cloud of blue and gold was visible, though the image quickly faded.

"Did everybody just have a déjà vu moment?" Inquired H37.

Everybody nodded.

"What the hell was _that_?" The purple one asked next.

"I don't '_what_' is the real question," H514 replied. "I think the real question is '_**who**_'."

The mask of the translator glowed after that. "We might have a guardian angle on our side." He replied smiling.

The Pakari-bearer climbed into the mech as the words left the lad's mouth. "Yeah, well, I'll be sure to thank the dude when we get outta here."

The hatch closed on him as he said that. Steam hissed and slithered out of various places on the machine. With gears grinding and an electronic 'hum', the drone rose back onto its feet.

"Alright, you lead the way," The new pilot said, his voice escaping the steel plating. "And I'll smash anything ya like."

The blond smiled, and complied to her friend's response. If any of them could see the outside world right now, they would've noticed a blue-and-gold figure hidden within a cavern not far from their current position. From here, their guardian angel could see the harbor and the main gate. From here, she could see the numerous ships of the Brotherhood. From here, she could cleave the path to freedom for them.

Jismal kept focusing on their team, seeing the past and present through their eyes. She could see the memories the Makuta hidden from them. The purple's name was Derrick Grey, the German's Felix Bartholomäus. She saw the burning house of the Winters, Masterson fighting in this island's arena. She couldn't see most of the child's past, though. What she did see, however, were his years in her world. And those memories made her shutter.

She was forced to break the connection when she heard something. Returning to the physical world, she noticed a portal of someform at the harbor. Immerging from it were a trio of figures. One was a hulking bronze entity, another was a similar-sized emerald titan. The final one was a cowardly figure, eyes darting from one place to the next. Behind them was a small group of other figures, likely bodyguards. She instantly recognized them as Makuta, and realized that they heading toward the fortress.

A word came up in her mind. It wasn't of her native Matoran tongue, though. Rather, it belonged to one of the many others the Homo sapiens bore.

_Oh__** crap.**_

* * *

_**AN: So, here it is at last. First, the guest character.**_

_**The Makuta on Fieldus Magna is Hydroxanoid, belonging to my friend, HyperShadow623. Fieldus Magna is a location within his storyline. Also belonging to him are the mentioned: The Elemental Warriors, The Toa Fieldus, The Mind Reaper, and Azrael (His title's "The White Death" among most folk, but Hydroxanoid cut off Xociv before he could finish his sentence.) If you want to see these characters of his, visit his MOCPages and Flickr pages.**_

_**Second, Custom BIONICLE Wiki: Been hanging around there for a while, so I decided to add profiles for some of this story's characters there. Ghjis, Yagvi, Xociv, Lanous, Jismal, and Nzavokh so far. Sculdar and Mgahlr might have theirs in the future. Frekaz also has his images on there.**_

_**It might take a while for the next chapter to come, but when it does, well… :3**_


End file.
